I Love You On A Clear Day, After The Rain
by Usaagi
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Serenity Wheeler/Shizuka Kawai. Serenity waits for Seto in the rain, but he doesn't come...A cute and romantic story.


**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice ^_^ I really like the couple Seto x Serenity and I got this idea :3 It's is kind of based on the song "I Love You On A Clear Day After The Rain" By Morning Musume. Plus, I got the idea for the ending part from Tokyo Mew Mew episode 27 - I thought it was cute w**

**Well enjoy ^_^ and review! **

_**I love you on a clear day, after the rain ******___

The rain wouldn't stop… I collapsed onto my knees; my sapping wet hair lay limp, covering my face. Seto…you idiot! Why didn't you come!? I waited in the rain for hours! I could feel tears prickling in my eyes. I should probably just go home before I catch a cold; I was a fool for believing in him. He wasn't coming now…there was no point whatsoever in waiting. I looked up at the dark grey sky, the rain poured, stinging me as the cold droplets hit my skin. I felt so strongly about calling Joey to come and pick me up, but I couldn't bring myself to take my phone out of my bag, I couldn't stand up and begin to walk away. I _wanted _to believe Seto would come, I _wanted _to wait, of course it was stupid. He wasn't coming now.

Seto Kaiba was always busy, what with running Kaiba Corp, so he could not always make our dates but this time was different. He had _promised _this time he would be there. He looked me in the eye, and promised me. This is ridiculous…I must look pathetic, soaking wet, alone crying in the rain. Why can't I just go home!? I'm being foolish for believing in love. The rain still pours, so I begin to stand up. I walked over to a bench and sat waiting. I looked a mess, I was cold and wet…why don't I leave? I keep asking the same question but I can't do the sensible thing. After what it seemed like forever, the bright rays of sunshine began to crack through the clouds, the rain becomes a faint drizzle. I wait. I looked up, admiring the beautiful pink skies, the sun was beginning to set, and a ray of warm sun light glowed over the horizon. I stood up and decided that now I should go home… As I walk, the leaves on the trees glisten, water drops from the cherry blossoms, the water shimmers. The reflection in the puddle looks sad. I wipe away my tears. As I look up from the puddle I see a boy, tall and handsome, eyes sparkling. I froze. Was this an illusion? "Serenity?" His voice seemed so close, so real. He came! Seto was here!

I blushed deeply. He looked so real, it was not my imagination: he was here… "S-Seto?" I stuttered in disbelief after a long pause. A gust of wind blew up my skirt, I blushed even more deeply. I looked down, at my clothes they were creased and damp, my hair messy and wet, I must look a complete fool. I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, and kept looking down. I was so embarrassed. I only looked up when I felt how close he was, my heart started thudding in my chest; I looked up straight into his eyes, blushing of course, my eyes were watery I could feel tears coming. He looked calm as usual, but, he smiled. His smile was soft and apologetic. "I don't break promises," he said, tears started rolling down my cheeks "You look beautiful when you cry" he smiled. Seto's eyes glistened in the evening sunlight. "Seto…I wanted to believe in you" I said and more tears fell. Seto began to touch my fringe "Serenity, your hair is a terrible mess" he chuckled, and began to neaten it for me; I blushed deeply due to his touch. "You are a fool" he said suddenly "For waiting in the rain" he added. It was silent for a moment; all that could be heard was water dropping of the leaves to the ground with a splash. Suddenly, Seto surprised me, and pulled me close, he clutched me tightly. I was shocked, he wrapped his arms around me and after a few moments, I gently wrapped mine around his waist. He was so close, it didn't feel real; his soft touch, his skin, his hair, his smell. He rested his head on mine, and whispered "I love you" with a soft tone, my eyes widened and my heart broke out into a tremendous beat, Seto was so close he could probably feel my heart pounding. Tears began to flow from my eyes, I cried in happiness, and I could feel his grip tighten in comfort. "I love you too" I whispered, back. A gentle breeze scattered the cherry blossoms, the pink sky, the glowing sun, the fresh scent after a downpour…it was beautiful, on a clear day after the rain.

** *****

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE CHARACTERS. YU-GI-OH! BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**


End file.
